Two
by Vincent Chain
Summary: "To love is to sacrifice." They were always two. Nothing could separate them. Not even their lovers. "Frater..." Post-CoHF. Malec.


Let us begin with a new story. This story will consist of violence, sure, perhaps language if I'm feeling up to it, maybe a little bit of swords and guns and whatnot, also let us not forget the sensualness of it as well. It is rated M because I'm being straight forward with you. Thank you _very, very _much for coming to read my story. Please, do contact me if you want to see anything happen in the next chapters. Also, be aware that I try to make it as pleasing as possible. If you do _not _approve of the way I write, just send me a PM and I will reply as soon as I can. First story, so please be easy. This story takes place after City of Heavenly Fire, but it's okay if you haven't read that, because a lot of my plot wasn't used in it. But characters are and their developments, so yeah. Malec DOES exist. Oops...don't read that if you haven't read the book. Sorry, not sorry.

Warning: Malec. Gayness. Boy on boy. Thank you. Brotherly love as well...Hehe...

_Disclaimer; I own nothing. All rights are toward Cassandra Clare. Except for my own characters and plot. _

_-Vincent Chain_

* * *

One:

_"**Illis quos **_

_**amo deserviam**"_

_-For those I love, I will sacrifice-_

It wasn't that extremely wet outside, considering the downpour that occurred moments before. It was barely damp, the protruding amount of rain had vanished in midair. There seemed to be white fog that took its place, though. It was white, but its presence was unfaithful and crude to the garden that withstood beneath it. The garden used to be breathtaking in any which way you'd look at it. Roses, Gardenias, Dandelions, every flower you could think of, was perfectly placed in the garden. There were even 4 beautiful Weeping Willows that surrounded the garden, its leaves were like tears falling down eternally toward the flowers. They were personifying their protectiveness. On one particular willow, there were two initals: T and J, followed by a small heart, only big enough to know that it was there, between them. The smallness of the heart symbolized the secret passion that they held. It was not their fault that they picked the worst tree; nor was it anyone else's. The white fog consumed the tree as a whole, like it had a mouth, like it knew specifically what the tree meant for the young lovers. It was a disconcerting fog, the whiteness whistful and smooth while walking across the floor, but the work it had done made it a terror.

The garden itself, showing the amount of hard work and time put into it, was immediately abolished. Not one single leaf or grain was left alive; white turned it all into black. Ashes, it looked like now, ashes and a battlefield of lost love. The fog seemed to snarl and sizzle in wrath, not caring who its next victim would be. The vapor tore at every living thing in its sight, destroying for the longest time.

Then, so suddenly not even the birds above could escape the surprise, came a figure that literally came out of the earth. The ground had opened up beneath the man; where he walked, the opened ground would follow. The fog was around him, masking his face, even though no one could see, but it seemed to show him no harm. His deep voice rose above the snarling of the fog, it grumbled in absolute horror, proceeding to find his rightful place amongst the dead.

His teeth were as sharp as a sharks, his gums around them were bloody and red and oozing with a dark laugh. His hair was all over his face, it reached to the back of his knees, the color as dark as night. He always kept some of it pinned neatly, with his mother's silver hair pin, but today he had no meaning to. His skin contrasted to his long hair; he was as pale as cotton and it made him look like a vampire. His purple veins were protruding from his arms and neck, and his bright, bright green eyes was the only thing that looked human about him. He had the longest eyelashes a man could have, and his whole body (that of which could be seen) was covered in scars and writings. If he didnt come out of the ground and laugh as dark as he had, one would have thought he was gorgeous. His lips were beautiful, his jaw was sharp and manly. The man wasn't that big, though. He was a little skinny, just light muscles and his legs were of chickens in the jeans he wore.

Nonetheless, he _did _come out of the ground and he _did _laugh at the battlefield; he is not as gorgeous as he looks to be.

"_Finally, amor meus aeterno, we will meet again." _

The tree that fell with the initials T and J were burned by the man's hands. His face lit up next to the fire, his veins turned red while burning the tree in glee. They were dead to him now, just like the love they imprinted on the willow. Dead; everything he knew was dead. His parents, his friends, his _brother_. But he knew that wasn't the truth. He knew that he was still here, after all these years. And he would find him, he would search the whole world for him, and hold him close to his body until their eternal hearts would stop beating. His brother; his life, his best friend. He felt a shiver run down his spine, tears wanted to escape his green orbs and fall to the dead soil. Tears, something he only shed one time before, reminded him that he was alive again. That he was back on earth and ready to search for the one thing that mattered to him most.

His little brother. Two minutes apart, they were. His smile was as bright as the sun, he had the bluest eyes anyone ever saw; he was the nicest, most gentle being he knew. 'He sacrificed so much for me, he sacrificed so much...' The man shook his head in agony, letting the tears finally fall down in despair. His face became hot and he finally noticed the fire to rise high, higher than it was supposed to. He could start to faintly hear footsteps in the distance. Immediately, he let go of the fire and watched the tree sag, the initials were nowhere to be seen.

But he did not care anymore. Him and his fog were already out of the area; he was not ready to be seen quite yet.

He hadn't stopped the tears, though. His lips could taste the saltiness, his heart quenched in pain. He whimpered and clung on to his chest, opening his mouth to speak before the darkness would consume him. He spoke with the same last words he said before he died, in the same way. He could still feel his brother's smaller hand underneath his own on his heart. They both had felt his last breath and they both felt his heart beat for the last time. The words flew out of his tongue like nectar.

"_Alexander, cor meum. Cor meum, it is your's. Forever." _He breathed one last time, and transported to New York, where his life would soon begin. Again.

* * *

"Alexander Lightwood! Have you no shame! The amount of time it took us all to find you in the _pouring rain _and here you are _sucking faces _with a _warlock _in the middle of my _kitchen._" Maryse screeched, her face was as red as a tomato and her hands were on her bony hips. Her eyebrows rose above her hairline in the waiting of her answer. She was soaking wet and there was a formation of a puddle beneath her.

Alec blushed and cracked a gentle smile while rubbing the back of his neck. His other hand was still on Magnus, but it started to slide down his chest and onto his own lap. He hmmp'd and tried to hide his face, but Magnus pulled his hand away, butterfly kissing the back of it in a way of saying, 'There's nothing to be ashamed of.' Alec knew that, of course he knew that he wasn't ashamed of his _Magnus _but his mother was glaring at them both, soaking wet, and very angry.

"Sorry mother, you...you know I get hung up sometimes on Magn-"

"_Some_times?" His sister, Isabelle, barged in the kitchen right behind Maryse. Her face just as red, if not more so, since it looked like her make-up came off, but her face seemed to have understanding lying behind the anger.

Magnus shrugged, saying nothing, and got out of the way of the kitchen island, giving Alec plenty of room to hop down off the top of it. As soon as he reached the ground, he dug his fingers right where they were before, Magnus' shirt. His face still pink with embarrassment.

Isabelle snickered and went to find the rest of the company. Everyone else either heard their conversation and left in relief or weren't in the house at all yet.

Maryse rolled her eyes and left without another word. She had grown fond of their relationship, no matter how bothersome it might occasionally be. She went to go take a quick shower, her clothes sticking to her body made her feel sick. She huffed in frustration and slammed her room closed.

"Oh...uh-Mag, sorry I didn't...know..." Alec tried to find words to speak, but this strange feeling in his heart he's had since earlier kept coming up. That was the sole purpose why Magnus came to the Institute anyway. He'd called and stated that he did not feel well at all and that he needed someone he could talk to. And of course, seeing how Isabelle was right _again,_ he got hung up.

Magnus smiled his perfect smile and shook his head in amusement, stroking his long fingers on Alec's cheek. "It's alright, darling. No need to apologize. I understand 'unexpected' parents quite well actually." He chuckled but there was no humor in his statement. Alec hummed and closed his eyes trying to settle the pain down further inside of him, because all he wanted to do right now was _feel _his boyfriend, and it hadn't been long since they got back together and he missed him so much, and it felt like his head was going to explode.

Their moment was broken by a harsh wince. Alec struggled to stay upright. His chest hurt like fire, and his lungs couldn't take in any air. It was like he was suffocating. He grabbed a hold onto Magnus' shoulders and pulled. His breathing hightened became labored. "Mag-"

Immediately, Alec saw white fog above Magnus' head. It circled around the whole kitchen until Alec could no longer hear it sizzling. His breathing was still hard, but he felt something strong against his back. Magnus was saying his name in panic, but Alec could not hear him at all. His surroundings were muffled, his lips dry and his hands still yanking at his boyfriend's shoulder's. He was crying, he finally realized, he could feel tears on his chin.

A figure, a very tall and lean figure appeared behind him, where he felt someone touch him earlier. His screams were mute while the other smiled gently, touching his back with affection.

"_Alexander, my love..." _He closed his eyes and wished for this to be a dream. Because he knew that voice, he knew it more than his own. It couldn't have been so; he died years ago. He died. He-

"I have finally..._found _you." And Alec didn't scream any longer, the roughness of his throat vanished. He could no longer feel Magnus next to him, or the world around him. It was only him. Him, and his brother.

The other smiled, "You look exactly the same as you were a hundred years ago, little brother."

Alec's mouth was agape, ready to speak out his alarm, but nothing came out. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was supposed _forget _that face. He was supposed to _forget _his brother, his twin. But he knew, of course he knew.

Magnus was hearing everything that was being said; his boyfriend gasping in shock, to an unknown man speaking in tongue. He could hear everything, but even his warlock ears, could not understand. He shook in fear for the first time since he was imprisoned, and held onto Alec's hands.

He couldn't understand. 'Why can't I understand?' He thought. 'I know all languages of this world, but I cannot understand _him_.'

But he understood one word. It didn't even come out of the stranger's mouth. In utter surprise, Alec whispered one word that would forever question his life. How things turned out so well since Johnathan died. Magnus wanted to laugh. "_Frater..."_

Brother. It meant brother. And how did Magnus know that? The only way he knew that foreign word, was from his long gone foreign friend who died during the great war a century ago. "Arian? Arian Bladeyoung? You're...you..._Arian_?"

* * *

* Those are Latin words that Arian and Alec says, but I'm not going to tell you what they mean. If you are curious enough, you can look it up yourself. Haha, trust the internet. And...let us just pretend that Magnus or anyone else doesn't know how to speak or understand Latin. Okay? I did not want to make up my own language because that could get very complicated. Arian Bladeyoung is my character, so surely you wouldn't know who he is or what he looks like. I'm, haha, not much of an artist, but those of you who ARE, I would SURELY VERY MUCH SO appreciate it if you could draw Arian for me? Whatever other details you need, I'll give you my email. But I'm really looking for one. And this was basically the beginning, so that' s why it was so short. I hope you enjoyed it and liked it. Please review anything you want, and please favorite and follow so we can get this story GOING! Yeah!

Really, everyone, I thank you for all that you've done. Just by reading this first chapter, you've done a lot. Please review.

More to come later! See what happens to Alec, and the rest of the gang. And I'll also give a little back story of Arian if you want.

_-Vincent Chain_


End file.
